Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *acorda de nonesposa--nondisclosure agreement ---- *Cara Simon ,me mendica tu avisas en la seguentes ,ce me encontra ja en article Moliere ,pf: #un de scrivores comedial la plu grande o un de la plu grande scrivores comedial (nom pos ''la ajet., asi) #*La prima es coreta. La otra es un era, car "la plu grande" es un espresa de ajetivo, e debe segue la nom en un espresa de nom. Ma me ta dise "un de la scrivores la plu grande de comedia". "De" es frecuente plu clar ce "-al". Simon #La grupo ,ce Moliere ia noma(>ci ,car el es grupo de popla?) #*Segue tu vole. "Ce" es sempre coreta; "ci" es sola per persones. Me pensa ce me ta usa "ci" asi. Un grupo de persones es ancora persones! Simon #los ia presenta La Fias Finjente e La Scola Per Sposas(usa mareante de leteras major ?) #*Pare a me ce engles usa leteras major en tal titulos plu frecuente ce multe otra linguas. Me ta usa leteras minor (con eseta per la parola prima) en sinias de sita o (plu coreta) leteras apoiada: ''La fias finjente, La scola per sposas. Simon #la opera prima grande seria-comica de leteratur(ajetivo composada serious-comic ??) #*Posable "trajicomedial" es plu bon. Me ta dise "la prima de la operas trajicomedial grande de leteratur franses". Simon #Re Louis 14 ( o Re Louis XIV) ?? #*Me opina ce "14" es plu bon, car multe persones en la mundo no conose la numeros roman. Simon Un sujeste: cuando tu scrive un virgula o un punto (o sinia simil), pone un spasio pos el, ma no ante el. Esta va dona un aspeta plu profesal a tu traduis eselente. Simon *multegrasias per tu avisas amable. Me ia nota ce sufisa de infinitivo -r es eliminada? Vera ? e perce? **Si, vera. Esta ia es la conclui de esta discute longa entre me e Jorj. La esplica corta es ce el no es nesesada. La forma sin -r opera bon a cada ves. Simon **Un esplica poca plu detalios: La idea orijinal de Jorj ia es ce "-r" cambia un verbo a un nom consetal, esata como "-ia" cambia un ajetivo o un nom a un nom consetal. "Bonia" e "madria" es la states de un cosa ce es "bon" o "madre". Donce "cantar" ta es la state de un cosa ce es "cantante". Ma me ia indica ce la esta state ave ja la nom "canta", ce es simple la verbo usada como un nom de ata. La ata de "canta" es la mesma cosa como la state de "cantar"/"cantantia". Donce on no nesesa dise "cantar es bon"; e on no nesesa dise "cantantia es bon"; on pote dise "canta es bon" e ariva a la mesma sinifia. Si on desira forte asentua la nomia (en casos multe rara), on pote ancora dise "cantantia". Simon * Pote me estrae me sujestes a supra ,ja usada e do me ta pone los ? **Si, natural. Me conserva discutes ce pote es interesante o usos a persones en la futur en la discuteria lingual. La discute de "la anios 1990" merita es conservada: me va fa esta pos un momente. Posable ance la discute de "playback singer", ma vera la discute no ajunta multe plu a se conclui, ce me va pone aora en la disionario. Simon **... Fada! Simon * Grasias multe per tu coretis a Moliere ,me ia aprende grande . Ma "jenero" es spesial bon asi ,perce la cambia a "tipo",car jenero=genre=A category of artistic composition, as in music or literature, marked by a distinctive style, form, or content . * A, pardona! Me ia pensa ce tu intende la tipos de carater/person (en la teatrales), e no la modas de leteratur. Me esce la plural "jeneros" es bon? Esce Moliere ia ave multe jeneros? Me ia pensa ce cada de se operas importante es un comedia teatral: donce se jenero ia es "comedia teatral". Un satira contra ipocritia relijios es un opera, no un jenero. Simon * pardona me ia cambia jeneros a jenero(jeneros simili jeneros=generous). Per desconfusi me sujeste-- **jenero>jenro * trauma--trauma,traumatize(trauma es ja sola referida en (angusa pos trauma )